


When the Full Moon Downward Shines - A Wolfstar Ballad

by deanlockiradall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Marauders, Song Lyrics, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlockiradall/pseuds/deanlockiradall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' and Sirius' relationship from boyhood to the end. Follows canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Full Moon Downward Shines - A Wolfstar Ballad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoKissMyCass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoKissMyCass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scarborough Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176737) by Nox Arcana. 



> A Valentine's Day fic exchange for the wonderful, one and only DracoKissMyCass. (I'd actually meant to upload this awhile back, but it's been sitting on my phone for over a year...*shakes head in shame*) Enjoy, my friend! Thank you for being you.
> 
> (Yet to come: An audio recording that goes along with these lyrics. Until then, the melody follows the tune of "Scarborough Fair" (see above).)

Do you chase me to the Shrieking Shack?  
Does the full moon downward shine?  
You can yet stop, turn, and go back--  
you'd remain a true love of mine.

Are you racing to the Shrieking Shack?  
Does the full moon downward shine?  
No matter what form you currently wear,  
you'd still be a true love of mine.

On this dark and tragic night,  
when the blood moon downward shines,  
why do you forfeit our best friend's life?  
Yet you remain a true love of mine.

Framed I was by a tail of worms  
the night the blood moon downward shone.  
For twelve long years, I served his time,  
thinking of you, dear true love of mine.

Trapped in my house, all that I can see  
's when the full moon downward shines.  
My eyes and ears for me will you be,  
until we're both free, dear true love of mine?

The night you were lost forevermore,  
where the moon can no longer shine,  
my heart in two completely was torn--  
you'll always be a true love of mine.

Are you racing to the Shrieking Shack?  
Does the full moon downward shine?  
No matter which form you currently wear,  
you remain a true love of mine.  
Forevermore a true love of mine...


End file.
